Je ne m'appelle pas Harry!
by HimejiTheFolle
Summary: Voilà dix ans, Amour... Dix longues années que tu m'as quitté. J'ai grandis et je me rend enfin compte de ma bêtise. Celle qui t'as mené droit dans les bras de la mort. Oui j'ai grandis. Il est enfin temps pour moi de mourir. Te rejoindre. Mais avant cela, il me reste une dernière chose à accomplir. Ma. Vengeance...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Draco parcourait la Forêt Interdite au milieu d'une nuit de pleine lune, à croire qu'il était complètement inconscient. Mais pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait une mission. Une mission qu'il avait décidé d'entreprendre seul. Une mission où il était sûr de ne pas en revenir indemne.

Il cherchait quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose qui s'était depuis bien longtemps installée sur ces terres maudites, et qui avait commis la plus grande stupidité de sa vie : lui enlever à jamais son unique amour. Cette créature avait déjà enlevé et dévoré plus d'un, et continuait encore. Draco lui, l'avait déjà vu. Cette créature aux pupilles rouges sang, aux canines jaunâtres, à cette immense gueule béante, d'où s'échappait la vie de son ami par des litres de ce liquide écarlate. Il n'avait que onze ans. Pour une raison qui lui était complètement inconnu, la créature l'avait épargné, en s'enfuyant après lui avoir volé l'être qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde. Maintenant, dix longues années s'étaient écroulées, sans que Draco ne puisse enlever ce poids qui le condamnait à être l'unique assassin de son meilleur ami. C'était lui qui l'avait incité à l'accompagner dans un lieu qui leurs étaient formellement interdit. Il avait tué l'homme de sa vie à l'âge de onze ans. Et maintenant, il allait le venger en tuant son meurtrier et en le rejoignant vers la mort qui aurait dû l'emporter lui et non son amour, longtemps auparavant. Voilà quel était son but. Il ne demandait rien de plus que de tuer un assassin.

Draco marchait vite dans la pénombre, légèrement éclairée par la lune bleutée. Ses bottes en cuir noir écrasaient les feuilles sèches sous ses pieds, brisant le silence pesant de la nuit. Les arbres formaient sur le sol, une série d'effroyables ombres qui faisaient souvent penser à Draco, qu'une chose tentait de l'attraper par derrière. Il n'avait pas peur, mais restait sur ses gardes. Il s'était de toute façon résigné à mourir une fois sa vengeance accomplie. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but. Baguette en main, Draco scrutait de ses yeux orageux, toute la forêt en quête d'un mouvement suspect qui pourrait l'intéresser. Aucun mouvement. Aucun bruit. Rien ne se passait depuis deux bonnes heures, et Dracon continuait à s'enfoncer dans les profondes ténèbres, sans peine ni remords. Il accomplirait son destin écrit depuis ce jour.

Draco venait de déboucher sur une immense clairière quand un ululement strident rompit le silence. Il réprima tout de suite l'envie de se boucher les oreilles quand il remarqua la terrifiante silhouette à l'autre bout de la plaine. Un œil rouge sang l'observait, le fixait, le dévorait du regard. L'ombre était courbé à quatre pattes sur le sol, malgré son effroyable maigreur, la créature tenait debout d'un air sauvage, prêt à bondir sur lui afin de lui dévorer le cœur et l'âme. Cet œil le fixait, l'autre disparu, n'ayant laissé derrière lui qu'une orbite creuse et sombre, baignée de sang séché depuis des décennies. Les babines retroussées, la bave coulante entre ses canines flavescentes et formant une flaque transparente à ses pattes.

La bête se mit en position d'attaque, une lueur malfaisante traversant furtivement ses pupilles écarlates. Draco s'était déjà protégé d'un sort et attendait la première offensive de son adversaire. Une colère noire l'avait assaillit lorsqu'il reconnut cette iris fendue, d'un rouge carmin incandescent, dévoilant une haine, une aversion, un dégoût d'une ampleur exécrable. Des sentiments intenses tournés vers lui. Vers sa personne en particulier.

La bête l'avait elle aussi reconnue. Cette odeur…. Ce parfum…. Celui qui lui avait arraché l'œil droit, avec ce morceau de bois embrasé. Il lui avait ôté la vue du côté droit, ce qui eut pour mérite de créer une rébellion au sein de sa meute. Après cet épisode dans la grotte, où il avait sans pitié, dévoré le petit bipède qui accompagnait son ennemi en face de lui, quelques années auparavant, beaucoup des siens ne le jugeaient plus apte à diriger le clan. Ils avaient sans plus trop tardé, tenté plus d'une fois de le destituer pourtant, leur tentative restait sans grand succès. Malgré les nombreuses cicatrices le défigurant et celles lui vrillant douloureusement le corps, il en était ressortit vainqueur.

Et maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie.

Ce vengé de cet imbécile ignorant et totalement inconscient qui aurait dû se laisser dévorer sans rechigner. Peut-être lui aurait-il épargné milles et une souffrance qui l'attendait depuis une dizaine d'années. Il pouvait se montrer de bonne fois quelques temps.

En tout cas, en cet instant si précieux, l'impatience qui le poussait à planter ses crocs jaunâtres dans cette chair si douce, si pâle, le démangeait à tel point qu'il dû y mettre beaucoup pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la tête au passage.

De son côté, Draco était à peu près dans le même état que son ennemi, sauf que lui, il était rongé par une rage noire incontrôlable.

Les souvenirs de son enfance frappaient son esprit par vagues déchaînées. Depuis le moment même où il avait fait cette stupide proposition à son meilleur ami, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci gisait sur le sol, inerte. La vie l'ayant quitté au moment où ses cris de douleur et de peur s'estompaient pour laisser place au long silence qui s'en était suivit où la créature le fixait de ses yeux écarlates fendus.

Ce monstre avait détruit sa vie, le seul être qu'il pouvait aimer de tout son cœur, sachant que celui-ci lui renvoyait les mêmes sentiments. Cette animal avait brisé deux existences en à peine trente secondes. Il le haïssait pour cette erreur, mais aussi, retournait ses sentiments contre , maintenant il allait se faire un plaisir de détruire cette immonde bestiole.

Draco était si éprit de ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas du tout les silhouettes menaçantes qui s'avançaient lentement dans la clairière, de plus en plus éclairée par la lueur bleutée du ciel sombre. Il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'au moment où un concert – ou plutôt un magnifique requiem dédié exclusivement à sa personne - de grognements sourds s'éleva. Il regarda autour de lui, et sursauta sous le choc. Des créatures semblables à son plus grand ennemi lui faisaient face à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête. Il y en avait partout. Draco était complètement encerclé.

Il plissa les yeux et distingua dans la pénombre l'assassin de son meilleur ami se déplaçant lentement vers lui. C'était parfait, il attendait cela depuis bien longtemps. Cette

créature ne lui souhaitait que la mort suite à une longue séance de tortures en règle. Et elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie pour réaliser son désir. Draco devait rester sur ses gardes, son ennemi pourrait le dépecer avec l'unique usage de ses longues canines aiguisées telle une dizaine de lames à double tranchant.

Il fixait la bête, examinant chacun de ses mouvement, absorbé par la puissance émanant de son cors durement meurtrit. Draco ignorait totalement tous ses autres assaillants, ce qui eut été sa plus grande erreur. Il ne distingua qu'à la dernière seconde l'ombre d'un de ces monstres qui bondissait gueule béante, prêt à s'abattre sur lui.

En un mouvement brusque, Draco se retourna et lui lança un sort au moment même où les crocs sombres de la bête atteignaient sa jugulaire pour la lui trancher en un coup sec. La créature retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mêlant couinements et gémissements. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne bougeait plus. Des grognements menaçants s'élevèrent lorsque la bête rendit l'âme. Tous les membres de la meute redressèrent le museau et hurlèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite à la lune bleue. C'est donc au moment même où ils braquèrent leurs pupilles réduites en fines fentes rouges sur le sorcier que Draco compris alors qu'il venait de commettre l'irréparable.

Aucune échappatoire n'était à prévoir dans ce duel à un contre une dizaine. Mais pourtant, il ne regrettait pas du tout son geste et s'en félicitait même. Beaucoup n'auraient pas eu une telle chance ou plutôt, une telle expérience pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Soit il serait mort sous les crocs de cette créature et se ferait dévorer le reste du corps, soit il serait tombé automatiquement dans les pommes, vu l'haleine putride de l'animal et…. Servirait aussi de nourriture aux bêtes sauvages. Au choix.

Dans tous les cas, Draco était encerclé par une meute de bête, semblable aux animaux longtemps gardés en cage sans eau, sans nourriture et pour seul divertissement, la couleur du fond de leur enclos rouillé. Cette créature ressemblait très vaguement à un loup. Il portait ses caractéristiques physiques mais en plus enlaidis.

Draco savait très bien contrôler ses sentiments, il n'avait pas peur… il n'avait absolument aucune crainte face à ces créatures certainement beaucoup plus fortes que lui. Il. N'avait. Pas. Peur…

ok c'est bon, arrêtons de le martyriser. Il avouait tout de même que ces bestioles lui faisaient un peu flippé, mais bon. Pour le bien de l'humanité, il allait éradiquer cette espèce de la surface du globe terrestre, afin que tous ceux, morts sous l'assaut de ces bêtes cruelles soient enfin venger !... oui, cette motivation l'aiderait à les vaincre.

Bon, il devait maintenant en éliminé un maximum. Mais ce n'était pas équitable, il ne pourrait jamais prendre toute la situation en main, il mourrait avant même d'en avoir tué six ou sept.

Draco se redressa, sans lâcher sa baguette et observa autour de lui, cherchant un moyen d'emmener chacun de ces enfo**r*s avec lui dans les limbes. C'est donc à ce moment-là qu'il tomba enfin sur quelque chose de très intéressant. Cela le fit presque sauter de joie et il se maudit de n'avoir pas trouvé cette faille pourtant évidente beaucoup plus tôt. Cette meute recrutait des membres incompétents.

Draco ferma lentement les yeux. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il s'élançait déjà vers une de ces créatures en deux fois plus petite que la normal. Ce devait certainement être un jeune « loup » tout juste entré à l'âge adulte. C'était peut-être bien sa première chasse car le petit tremblait comme une feuille et observait du coin de l'œil l'air paniqué, les deux autres monstres trois fois plus grands que lui à ses côtés.

Quand il remarqua enfin le regard orageux et calculateur de Draco poser sur lui, avec ce très léger sourire en coin, les tremblements du petit animal tout maigrichon redoublèrent d'intensité.

Il S'était tapit au sol couinant sans arrêt, fermant les yeux et priant pour qu'on épargne sa pauvre vie. Étrangement, Draco eut plus de peine que de pitié pour la petite bête. Elle ne semblait pas avoir choisi son camps mais plutôt d'y avoir été forcé. Draco qui était sur le point de lui trancher la gorge se retint de justesse et eut juste assez de temps pour faire un magnifique salto au-dessus du petit tas d'impuissance. Il lui laisserait la vie pour cette fois.

Sans un regard de plus pour l'animal, Draco se mit à courir jusqu'à atteindre la forêt. Son corps esquivait chaque obstacle avec souplesse et agilité tandis que la meute se lançait à sa poursuite. Chacun des monstres ne tardèrent pas à le rattrapé, mais Draco enchaînait sort après sort sans freiner. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien mais le seul problème était son endurance. Il pourrait encore tenir longtemps mais pas éternellement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de tous les tués avant d'y passer. Il fallait qu'il agisse de façon différente.

Comment faire pour les atteindre sans pour autant user autant d'énergie ? Plus il réfléchissait, moins il trouvait de solution. Il valait mieux pour l'instant, qu'il s'en remette à son instinct très fiable. Draco continua donc encore une demi-heure. Cependant, il était déjà à bout de souffle. La magie lui manquait de plus en plus, son énergie était drainée à une vitesse folle, sa vue se troublait de plus en plus et il manqua de peu de se prendre une branche entre les deux yeux, celle-ci allant plutôt lui égratigner la joue gauche. Un fin filet de sang y apparut et ne tarda pas à couler le long de sa pommette.

Les bestioles dressèrent leurs oreilles et émirent un léger gémissement d'extase qui hérissa les cheveux blonds pâles de Draco sur son cou. Cette odeur leur plaisait et pas qu'un peu. Il essuya vivement la trace rouge lui barrant le visage et reçu des grognements plaintifs en réponses à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ces bêtes sauvages voulaient vraiment goûter à sa chair. Elle avait l'aire aussi délicieuse que ce qu'elle y paraissait ? Lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un froussard dégoulinant de sueur et chuintant le sang de teinte noirâtre. ce sang que ces créatures sortis tout droit de l'un de ces film d'horreur moldu encore à la mode sur Terre, faisaient gicler sur son si beau visage.

Voilà ce qu'il pensait de lui. C'était un véritable connard prétentieux, arrogant, capricieux depuis sa venue au monde lorsqu'il n'était pas encore formé et que son père, petit spermatozoïde et fier de l'être, ce battait farouchement contre ses frères afin d'atteindre la belle damoiselle ovule. Sérieux, il n'aurait jamais dût se féconder ce petit fétus. Il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui et attendre un peu plus longtemps ?

Enfin, en gros il se détestait depuis le jour où son parrain avait retrouvé son petit corps recroqueviller sur lui-même au fond de cette grotte tout tremblotant, alors qu'il répétait dans une litanie sans fin le nom de son meilleur ami et premier et unique amour.

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas l'avoir sauvé alors qu'ils s'étaient tous deux promis de veiller l'un sur l'autre. Il avait failli à sa parole. Il n'était pas digne de confiance.

Un autre jeune loup, beaucoup moins docile que l'ancien le suivait de près. En un coup de mâchoire aux talons il aurait pût le faire chuter et le tuer en un rien de temps. Mais cette animal semblait plus du genre à agir AVANT de réfléchir et là, il ratait une occasion en or.

Draco fonçait directement dans un arbre et ne semblait pas sur le point d'éviter la collision. Il se précipitait sans ralentir vers le tronc d'arbre qu'il n'abattrait pas d'un spectaculaire coup de tête si c'est cela que vous supposiez toutes. Un léger sourire en coin garnissait son visage pâle, ce qui lui donnait une expression des plus machiavéliques.

La créature n'avait encore absolument rien remarqué. Elle se léchait les babines une énième fois sans parvenir à se contrôler.

Tout à coup, le garçon disparut de son champ de vision. Il ne put ressentir que la douleur qui se profilait à partir de son museau noir dégoulinant de morve maintenant remplacé par du sang, jusqu'aux fortes vibrations parcourant son corps. Cela faisait atrocement mal. Il s'étala au sol en se tordant et prit son museau ensanglanté dans ses pattes, essayant en vain de fuir la douleur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de rester là, à attendre que la douleur cesse en gémissant comme un petit louveteau qui venait de recevoir la correction de sa vie. Ce gamin le paierait cher !

Tout en se tortillant pitoyablement au sol, le loup distingua la silhouette de sa proie à des mètres au-dessus de lui. Il était debout sur l'une des branches de l'arbre qui l'avait salement amoché. Draco avait transplané jusque là-haut et maintenant, il se moquait ouvertement de celui qu'il venait de berner. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de savourer un peu plus ce moment, les autres le suivaient de près et certains s'avéraient assez déterminer pour le poursuivre jusqu'à quatre mètre du sol…

étrange... il était pourtant sûr que ces mammifères n'avais jamais acquis la faculté de grimper aux arbres, et n'avaient encore moins la capacité de franchir aussi vite la forêt en planant de branche en branche avec agilité au-dessus du sol ! En même temps on ne pouvait pas appeler cela des « loups ». Ils n'en avaient que partiellement l'apparence.

Draco continua à parcourir la Forêt Interdite en bondissant d'arbre en arbre en s'aidant de son agilité et de sa souplesse ainsi que d'un tout petit peu de sa magie. Mais cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps, tout comme ses tout premiers plans. En baissant furtivement les yeux, Draco put remarquer la présence de celui qui voulait faire de sa peau un décor mural en plein milieu de sa tanière : Le grand chef était en bas. Il l'avait reconnu. Les deux ennemis se gaugeaient du regard tout en avançant vers un lieu tout à fait inconnu. Draco ressentait une irrépressible envie de se retrouver enfin seul face à lui afin qu'il puisse lui arranger le portrait autant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Il devait se débarrasser des autres en un seul coup, mais comment ? Comment échapper à une meute de loups enragés sans y laisser sa peau ainsi que le leader de ce groupe de meurtriers assoiffés de sang derrière lui?

Plus les secondes passaient, plus il ressentait l'irrépressible envie de torturer la chair meurtri de cette bête immonde mêlant poils, substance visqueuse, poussières et feuilles mortes, le tout s'accrochant désespérément à la toison hirsute. Cette bestiole était d'une laideur exécrable et dégageait une forte odeur nauséabonde qui témoignait à merveille que cette « réadaptation-du-loup-garou-version-j 'ai-la-rage » n'avait jamais connu les biens faits d'une savon parfum lavande, d'une baignoire modèle piscine pleine à craquer d'eau chaude et garnie de magnifique pétales de roses ainsi qu'une goutte d'eau de Cologne à la même effluve que le gel douche utilisé.

En résumé, cette chose qui le poursuivait était d'une difformité atroce et puait autant qu'une décharge à ordure moldue.

Elle le fixait de son unique œil carmin, où la même lueur malfaisante qui traversait souvent les pupilles orageuses de Draco se reflétait de plus en plus.

Draco sursauta légèrement quand une petite goutte d'eau vint s'échouer au beau milieu de son front. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ceux-ci s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il remarqua ce qui se passait au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait déjà remarqué que le vent s'était levé et progressait rapidement allant jusqu'à lui en donner des frissons. Cette bourrasque ne lui était pas inconnue. Cette froideur, ce sifflement aigue entrecoupé mais toujours persistant à ses oreilles. Le même blizzard qui s'était abattu le jour de sa « mort ».

Une énorme tempête s'annonçait. Le tonnerre grondait de l'autre côté où sa famille devaient certainement être au chaud bien enroulés dans une épaisse couette bien douillette. Il aurait voulu partager un tel moment avec Lui. Mais ce souhait était totalement irréalisable. Il passait toutes ses nuits d'orages avec pour seul compagnie, le tableau d'un de ses ancêtres accroché de peu de travers sur le mur le plus délaissé de sa chambre qui lui bourrait le crâne du matin au soir d'idioties aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Des nuits blanches à ressasser sans arrêt le passé, ignorant par-dessus tout son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-et des poussières-grand-père.

Tout doucement, ce vent se levait et frottait les feuilles des arbres l'une contre l'autre, entraînant le bruissement insupportable du feuillage dense. Les espèces plus étranges les unes que les autres fuyaient sans attendre à travers les bois en quête d'un refuge adéquate, le temps que ce mauvais temps fasse son chemin.

Face à ce phénomène toute à fait naturel, Draco voyait en cela une grande opportunité de vaincre ces monstres. Mais il manquait tout de même de temps. Il était sûr et certain que la Pleine Lune était la seule responsable de la soudaine puissance de cette meute. Elle devait disparaître, et les nuages de cette tempête pouvaient l'aider à y parvenir. Pourtant, l'orage n'était pas encore arrivé, et Draco était épuisé et à bout de souffle. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps.

Il se précipitait à travers les branches, ne sachant plus quoi faire face à cette épreuve de plus. Il désespérait totalement. Le feu embrasait son cerveau et ses yeux se voilaient progressivement. Il atteignait ses limites. Il allait finalement perdre conscience quand tout à coup... plus rien.

Le vide total.

Plusieurs secondes étaient déjà passées, bientôt une minute et il n'atteignait toujours pas la branche suivante. Il ne sentait plus rien à part peut-être le vent battant férocement ses cheveux. Il aurait préféré resté dans ce petit cocon qui lui ouvrait grand les bras au lieu de retomber dans la gueule des loups mangeurs d'hommes – où certainement de choses tout à fait incomestible – qui le poursuivaient encore.

Mais malgré cela, un rêve ne durait jamais, hélas. Draco se réveilla brutalement, totalement stupéfié par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et souhaitait être passé du rêve au cauchemar.

Ce qu'il craignait au moment où il avait passé les portes de l'autre monde durant ces quelques secondes arriva et le frappa en pleine figure. Il tombait. Oui, il tombait de plus de vingt-cinq mètres d'altitude et le vent qui lui frappait le visage redoublait d'intensité.

De plus, son crâne était sûr de ressentir en premier le choc de cette collision inévitable entre le sol et lui-même. Mais le pire restait à venir.

Les réadaptations-du-loup-version-on-a-la-rage le poursuivaient encore et au grand damne de notre héros, « souriait » d'un air machiavélique qui en disait long.

En résumé, il était mort. Aucune échappatoire. Mais il le savait depuis le début qu'il ne survivrait pas. Il espérait tout de-même qu'il parviendrait à les exterminer tous avant ce moment fatidique.

Alors tout allait vraiment s'achever ainsi ? La cervelle éparpillée sur le sol de la forêt Interdite avec une dizaine de ces créatures dansant sur leurs deux pattes arrières en appliquant l'un de ces rituels où ils sacrifiaient des créatures vivantes pour on ne sait quel dieu ? Était-ce vraiment son destin ?

Draco ferma les yeux en attendant sereinement ce moment. Il en avait assez de se battre contre lui-même. Il voulait mourir et rejoindre son meilleur ami dans cet autre monde que les moldus disaient être un endroit merveilleux coulant sous la gaieté, l'amour, la joie et bla bla bla...enfin il souhaitait tout de même que ce ne soit pas exagéré tout de même. Il aimait son côté calculateur, sûr de lui ainsi que ce masque d'arrogance qu'il chérissait et qui l'avait sauvé mainte et mainte fois. Alors que notre futur défunt se rapprochait progressivement du sol noir et sec de la Forêt Interdite, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit.

Comment, non mais franchement COMMENT (bordel de merde) pouvait-on tombé entre les bras de Morphée et en ressortir la seconde d'après pour se rendre compte que finalement ce mythe était un bel enc*** assassin.

En tout cas, il lui restait qu'une seul chose à dire avant de s'en aller.

« - Adieu monde crueeeel!(Et allez tous vous faire enculer bande de connard ! Wouhouuuu! Oh yeah !)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde! je suis contente de pouvoir poster ce premier chapitre aujourd'hui mais je suis aussi navrée de vous dire que je vais prendre du retard pour le prochain...

Eh oui! Je ne suis qu'au début et je freine déjà, c'est malheureux hein? Mais je vous l'ai dit, je travaille au gré de mon imagination et de mon inspiration. (J'ai vraiment dit ça?)

En tout cas je suis vraiment désolée de vous l'annoncer, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!^^

Je remercie **tittounette** de m'avoir laissé une petite review d'encouragement et demande (suppliiiiie!) mes chères lectrices de passer et de laisser une pitite review pour que je puisse savoir si cela vous plait ou si je dois arrêter de suite.

Voilà! Sur ces derniers mots je dis ACTION! Et bonne lecture ;)

(_Pensée de Gabriel_)

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1: Etre mort**_

Draco avait envie d'éternuer. Oui, il allait mourir et pourtant, tout ce que son corps souhaitait, c'était d'éternuer une dernière fois. C'était vraiment étrange, il s'était pourtant souvent dit que la dernière chose qu'il voudrait faire avant de partir vers ce monde inconnu, aurait été plutôt de s'envoyer en l'air une dernière fois, mais du genre vivre la plus grande baise de sa vie.

A croire qu'il avait tort. Draco ne tombait plus depuis quelques temps déjà. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à le rattraper en plein vol. Dans cette agitation et demi-inconscience, il n'était parvenu qu'à distinguer de longues et larges plumes blanches. Cette couleur s'imposait dans la Forêt Interdite comme une infime parcelle de pureté sur un tas de déchets corrompu.

Dans son état, Draco ne pouvait qu'entendre et sentir. Les plumes avaient disparût, laissant place aux ténèbres dans lequel il se voyait s'enfoncer progressivement. Que pouvait bien être la créature qui l'avait sauvé ? Un cygne ? Une colombe ? Une cigogne ? Le répertoire entier des oiseaux à plumes blanches ? Mouais, rien ne l'aidait pour l'instant. Draco se sentait porter dans les bras d'une personne… d'un garçon… il hurlait…. Pourquoi il hurlait comme cela d'ailleurs ?

- Oh Merlin ! mais il à bouffer quoi ce mec ? ma grand-mère pèserait moins lourd que cet humain complètement taré ! Bien que j'en ai pas mais bon… ouch ! hey ! aidez-moi les gars ! ce crétin suicidaire ne fait même pas l'effort de peser moins lourd alors que moi, je dis bien MOI, JE l'ai sauvé!... ne vous moquez pas de moi bande de Veracrasses! je suis aussi fort que vous alors si vous voulez pas que je vienne illico vous remettre votre cul de p'tit merdeux en place, vous avez intérêt de me le ramener dans la seconde, pigez ?... hey, partez pas ! mais partez pas je vous dis ! aidez-moiiii ! il… il m'écrase ! j'étouuuuuffe !

Une seconde voix s'éleva, celle-ci beaucoup plus grave que la première.

- Calmes-toi Gabriel. Tu déranges le petit, regarde, on aurait dit qu'il se fait étrangler dans son sommeil tellement ta voix lui fait faire des cauchemars.

- Haha très drôle… boucle là deux minutes et aide-moi à sortir de là. Il m'a fait tomber quand je me suis posé sur le sol. Répliqua-t-il, agacé.

- Et tu disais quoi il y a deux minutes exactement ? « je suis aussi fort que vous alors si vous voulez pas que je vienne illico vous remettre votre cul de p'tit merdeux » attend sérieux « votre cul de p'tit merdeux » ? finalement je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. A plus tard petit _Gabichoux _!

- Ne prononce plus jamais ça t'entend ? enfin non, attend Daniel ! reviens tout de suite, c'est un ordre !... ou peut-être pas….

Gabriel soupira et reprit :

- Ok d'accord tu n'attendais que ça en fait… alors je te p… NAN ! je peux pas faire ça ! c'est contre ma volonté ! mon amour propre, ma fierté en seraient marqués à vie si j'ose prononcer ces mots. Comprend moi, Daniel !

- Alors meurs en paix petit. Lança le plus âgé en le saluant de la main et en continuant son chemin.

- Bon d'accord t'as gagné _espèce de connard. _Je te présente mes plus plates excuses pour t'avoir insulté et maintenant, j'implore ta sagesse et te demande de venir me sortir de là bordel de…. Soupira Gabriel.

- T'arriveras jamais à tenir un bon langage jusqu'au bout toi. Aller, je vais porter ce gros paquet trop lourd pour notre petit Gabichoux. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Ironisa Daniel en ramassant le « paquet » et en délivrant Gabriel de son étau. Celui-ci ne supporta pas plus longtemps les insultes de son ami et lui lança un direct du genou bien placée (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Daniel se plia sous la douleur en tenant désespérément ses « bijoux de famille » et manqua de peu de lâcher le corps de Draco qu Gabriel rattrapa de justesse.

- Merci Daniel mais au contraire, cela m'outragerai fortement si tu prenais mes lourdes responsabilités à ton dos. Cela me semblerait totalement inconcevable. Je soulagerais donc ton échine meurtri en reprenant ce « sac » et en le ramenant par mes propres moyens à son Altesse Royale.

Gabriel leva fièrement le menton en adressant un dernier regard faussement méprisant à son ami avant de sauter vers une haute branche et de sprinter d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus qu'une petite silhouette toute chancelante.

- Et bien…. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de le sous-estimer.

* * *

Draco se sentait au chaud, enveloppé de la tête aux pieds dans de doux draps faits d'une matière totalement inconnue. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et sortir de son rêve. Mais, en même temps, il devait certainement être déjà mort alors, ce serait sans nul doute l'opportunité de Le retrouvé. Mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait rester dans ce monde douillet plein de petits poneys ailés, de nuages roses en barbe à papa, de maisons en pain d'épice, de rivières en chocolat, de… heu non, non coupé !

Rembobinage, un petit problème technique par rapport au texte de l'histoire… depuis quand aimait-il toutes ces choses tirées de contes de fées et de l'imagination des moldus ? Il ne s'y était jamais intéressé ! Aller on la refait !

Draco ne voulait pas sortir de ce nouveau monde mais cela était totalement impossible. Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient de la fenêtre visaient parfaitement son visage. Draco ouvrit les yeux en les papillonnant plusieurs fois, et la première chose qu'il vit c'est… rien en fait.

Il ne voyait presque rien, tout était flou. Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal, et son corps était encore lourdement engourdi. Draco laissait trainer son regard partout dans la pièce, attendant que sa vue redevienne de nouveau normale, quand il finit par rencontrer deux orbes d'un vert émeraude profond. Ils brillaient, étincelaient, scintillaient de bonheur, mais pourtant, cachaient une terrible souffrance inconnue par son porteur lui-même.

_« -_ _alors j'y suis arrivé ? Je suis enfin mort n'est-ce pas mon ange ?mais dis-moi, tu sais que t'es yeux valent une fortune inestimable ? »_

- Harry ? souffla Draco en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir son interlocuteur. Tentative pourtant vaine.

Gabriel recula jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce à l'entente de ce nom. Quand Draco avait montré quelques signes de son éveil, il s'était rapproché de son lit, prêt à lui faire l'un de ces sermons que l'on donnait à un gosse de trois ans qui aurait confondu de la boue avec du chocolat et qui en aurait englouti jusqu'à l'étouffement quand Draco lui avait caressé la joue en prononçant ce nom. _« Harry »._

Ce mot se répétait sans fin dans sa tête. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… un souvenir gravé en lui, mais pourtant, enfouie au plus profond de son âme. Impossible de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. C'était peine perdue d'avance.

Gabriel sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine si fort, comme s'il souhaitait s'en extirpé. Cela faisait un peu mal et laissait une sensation désagréable d'un grand gouffre qui se formait de plus en plus en lui. Gabriel se donna une magistrale gifle mentale afin de reprendre une bonne fois pour toute, ses esprits.

Draco s'était redressé sur son lit et appelait encore Harry. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement souffrir, et ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Gabriel avança lentement vers lui, sa main tendu vers Draco, il la voyait trembler mais ne se contrôlait pas. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Gabriel n'était pas réputé pour sa patience et son sang-froid, bien au contraire, quand il était ne serait-ce qu'un brin en colère, il ne se contrôlait plus. Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Entre ce bel inconnu qui répétait sans cesse ce nom qui lui était familier, sa main qui ne lui répondait plus et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa guise, ainsi que la magnifique vu que représentait le corps nu jusqu'à la taille de l'homme qu'il avait sauvé, le reste tout juste caché par le drap blanc qui le recouvrait, Gabriel ne le supporta pas et tout en hurlant un « TU VAS LA FERME OUI ? » plus que sonore, il lui balança de toute ses forces la plus belle gifle jamais reçu au monde. Celle qui laisserait une superbe marque ineffaçable pendant deux jours ainsi que le gonflement démesuré de la joue victime.

Le visage du pauvre Draco s'était figé en une expression totalement effarée. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela!

- Je ne sais pas où tu crois te trouvé, Robin des bois mais certainement pas au Paradis en tout cas. Alors laisse tes gestes d'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre mais pas l'un d'entre nous. C'est clair ou je devrais te le faire comprendre d'une autre manière ? répond moi ! Aboya Gabriel.

Draco ne s'exécuta pas immédiatement, même pas du tout. Il était totalement perdu et décontenancé. Comment ce gamin avait-il osé toucher à son visage ?! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire tout de même. Personne n'avait le droit ni l'audace de toucher à un Malfoy. Cette règle existait depuis longtemps et tout le monde la connaissait. Et en l'occurrence la respectait. A part une certaine exception apparemment.

Draco se retourna donc brusquement vers Gabriel mais son regard perdit toute la colère qu'il avait jusque-là accumulée ces derniers jours, laissant place à cette lueur perdue depuis des années. Cette lueur autre fois déjà très rare réapparut lorsque ces yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de Gabriel.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement. Il sentait son ventre se tordre douloureusement, son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine. Et Gabriel n'avait pas bougé. Pas même d'un millimètre. L'aura de cet inconnu le paralysait. Son cœur avait eu la même réaction que celui de Draco.

Gabriel était complètement perdu. Son cerveau ne lui répondait pas. Il était totalement déconnecté, ou sinon un court-circuit c'était produit et avait tout effacé dans sa tête.

Draco ne fit pas un geste, admirant sans gêne la beauté du visage et des pupilles émeraude complètement effarés. Ces traits si fins, que l'on croirait appartenir à une jeune fille. Ces longs cils noirs faisant ressortir le vert éclatant de ces yeux étincelants. Cette longue chevelure brune attachée en une natte lâche arrivant jusqu'en bas de cette taille si fine. Et ces lèvres ! Draco ne résista qu'un quart de seconde et goûta sans gêne au fruit défendu.

Le baiser fût plus brutal qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Draco mordit sa lèvre puis la lécha comme pour s'excuser de sa brutalité et demander que cette barrière entre eux s'ouvre enfin.

Gabriel, lui, avait quitté la Terre pour une de ces planètes gazeuses, mais il ne savait plus trop laquelle. C'était comme si tout avait explosé après le court-circuit. Il ne résista donc pas très longtemps avant de laisser Draco le découvrir un peu plus, durant un léger échange de ce liquide visqueux et transparent appelé communément la « salive ».

Oui, c'est dégoutant dit comme cela mais pourtant délicieux pour Draco et Gabriel qui ne se connaissait même pas. Enfin, Draco croyait avoir reconnu celui qu'il embrassait. Celui qu'il aimait. Ce qui renforça encore plus l'idée qui germait dans sa tête où il croyait avoir enfin franchi les portes du paradis-si ce n'est autre chose.

Gabriel se sentait fondre sous les assauts de la langue de ce bel inconnu. Il se sentait tout guimauve. C'était trop bon ! Et il embrassait merveilleusement bien. Non qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré de meilleur que lui, mais ils se faisaient vraiment très rares ces temps si, et surtout dans ces bois totalement inhabités. Enfin, en gros ce baiser était un cadeau du ciel et Gabriel ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Mais pourtant il y parvint en se rappelant que ce beau blond – s'il ne se trompait pas de couleur de cheveux – restait pour toute la forêt, un parfait inconnu. Donc, comme la règle le stipulait, il devait rester méfiant et garder ses distances face aux sorciers qui rentraient si profondément dans la Forêt Interdite. Gabriel tenta de se défaire des bras entourant depuis déjà deux belles minutes sa taille sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit pour autant. Il manquait d'air d'ailleurs mais l'autre semblait s'en ficher complètement.

Gabriel se débattit doucement, mais se rendant finalement compte que la sangsue qui s'accrochait désespérément ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il lui mordit férocement la lèvre et lui griffa les bras.

Draco le lâcha finalement en haletant et gémit comme outrager, un petit « aïeuh ! » en fixant Gabriel les sourcils froncé à l'extrême. Celui-ci avait tout de suite reculé jusqu'au font de la pièce où il se tenait quelques minutes avant. Il ne DEVAIT pas rester seul avec cet homme. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ? Cette bombe sexuelle en face de lui était sans aucun doute, comme l'indiquait l'appellation donnée par Gabriel, une machine à sexe.

Il ne devait pas s'approcher de cette chose humaine et de surcroît, un être souillé certainement depuis sa puberté.

Pas bon ça. Dans cette situation il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : la fuite. Même pas la peine de lui donner une excuse. Il devait sauver sa peau !

- Harry! Oh Amour je t'ai enfin retrouvé! je n'aurais jamais crût que cela aurait été aussi simple. J'aurais dus te rejoindre depuis longtemps. Oh Harry tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais ! Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pu te sauver. Je m'en veux depuis tout ce temps Amour. S'il te plaît. Pardonne ma stupidité, mon entêtement et tout ce qui a fait en moi ce que tu es maintenant. C'est de ma faute si tu es mort ce jour-là. Pardonnes-moi.

Draco avait enlacé Gabriel de toutes ses forces, l'étouffant presque. Il déversait tout ce qui alourdissait son cœur au creux de son cou. L'inondant de ses larmes chaudes, totalement incontrôlables. Gabriel lui, s'était pétrifié face au comportement de l'homme. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce crétin suicidaire? Et qui était cet Harry, nom de Dieu !

_Oh, je vous assure que s'il a la malchance de croiser un jour mon chemin ce p'tit merdeux qui m'a mis dans c__ette situation avec ce félin d'apparence mais cette chochotte en mental et en caractère, je le pends par les pieds, le noie lentement dans un tonneau d'eau glacé, en profite pour lui casser un bloc de glace sur le crâne mais pas les petits glaçons que l'on__ trouve dans le frigo, noooon ! Plutôt du genre de la taille d'un ballon de rugby, ça irait mieux. Après ça, je le laisse rôtir pendant deux jours sous le soleil avec l'assaisonnement en prime. Ensuite j'en fais cadeau à certains fauves de la région en pré__cisant de laisser au minimum quelques os. Etant donné tout de même que j'aime les choses bien faites et surtout le respect tourné vers les hommes, je lui offrirais une sépulture afin que son âme repose en paix…. Pour finir je danserais sur sa tombe en chan__tant du Lady Gaga et en lui lançant quelques fleurs pour lui souhaiter bon voyage. Cool Nan ?! Bon, mais en attendant qu'est-ce que je fais de lui maintenant. Pire qu'une sangsue j'vous jure…_

- aah !…

Gabriel se pétrifia brusquement en entendant le son qui venait de traverser ses lèvres. Il avait gémit ! Mais ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était la façon dont il avait et surtout pourquoi ! Draco avait entreprit de faire apparaitre une petite dizaine de marques rouges dans le cou de Gabriel, et celui-ci avait GEMIT !

_Nan mais je rêve ou je fais un cauchemar ! Il est définitivement malade ce mec, il faut que je sorte de là ou sinon qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire cet obsédé. Réfléchi-réfléchi-réfléchiiii non ! C'est pas le moment de gémir encore plus fort crétin ! Sérieusement, mon corps et moi ça fait deux ! Aller, écoute tonton cerveau pour une fois et met-lui une bonne droite ok ? aller, à trois. Un, deux, tr…_

- Gabi ! Gabiiiiiiii ! tu viens jouer avec moi ?

_Meeeerdeuh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ce crétin ! Mais c'est pas vrai, il sont tous contre moi ou quoi ?_

- si tu n'ouvres pas je le fais moi-même et je te préviens ce sera pas jolie jolie après.

'_tain ! je suis fichu, je suis fichu, JE SUIS FICHUUU !_

- Gabichoux ! tu veux pas jouer avec Willy ?

_Je suis carrément entre la vie et la mort mais je trouve quand même le moyen d'aimer ce que ce psychopathe est en train de me faire. Seigneur, pardonnez mes hormones et cette obsession sexuelle qui me pousse à agir ainsi. En gros j'y suis pour rien !_

- Bon ben tant pis alors.

_Lueur d'espoir ! Aller vas t'en William, je t'en supplie vas jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre._

- Je vais bousiller ta porte !

_Naaaaaaan ! Fais pas ça tête de piaf ! Vas-t-en une bonne fois pour toute !_

Malheureusement pour lui, la chance était une vraie sadique et ne voulait pas le laissé s'en tirer comme ça. Le dénommé William mit sa menace à exécution et réduisit en charpie la pauvre vieille porte d'entrée déjà à moitié bousillée.

Un jeune homme de haute taille aux cheveux châtains mis-longs pénétra dans l'humble demeure de notre cher Gabriel mais se figea effaré par le spectacle qui s'offrait – gratuitement – à ses pupilles vertes pâles encore innocentes – ou du moins, jusqu'à ce jour.

Encore pour son grand malheur, William était sur le point de se déshydraté jusqu'à la dernière goutte, exactement comme la fois où il lui avait demandé de devenir son compagnon de jeu et que celui-ci, sans aucun tact comme à son habitude, avait repoussé sa demande. Pour arrêter les sanglots du garçon, il avait été contraint d'accepter, et depuis ce jour… oui on peut le dire, ça vie était presque devenu un enfer.

Enfin, pour faire court, Gabriel avait appris à reconnaître à quel moment il pouvait éclater en sanglots. Sa lèvre inférieur tremblotait tout comme ses mains, ses yeux semblaient presque se liquéfiés et il s'agenouillait d'un air désespéré – mais pas du tout suppliant – et se mettait directement au boulot en noyant tous ceux qui avait le malheur de se tenir à un rayon de vingt mètres autour de lui.

Draco sembla enfin remarquer le nouvel arrivant. Il se détacha doucement de Gabriel qui se débattait – mollement. Il le lâcha pour se dirigé vers le gêneur, le regard sévère. Son visage avait adopté un étrange masque qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais utilisé.

Son regard devint plus glacial et ses traits plus fermes. Il ressemblait à une tout autre personne beaucoup plus effrayante, beaucoup plus sombre et machiavélique. Ce gamin osait interrompre ses si « émouvantes » retrouvailles avec son Amour. Il le payerait extrêmement cher.

De son côté, Gabriel, ne supportant déjà plus le poids de ses problèmes à venir s'était écroulé au sol et fixait le dos de l'inconnu.

_Oh Votre Majesté, pardonnez mes erreurs futurs mais je crains ne pas supporter d'avantage de combattre cette tentation. Je vous garantis que je céderai un jour mais je n'aurais aucun regret parce que je suis sûr que vous n'en n'auriez pas eu plus que moi-même face à cet Apollon. Je vous prie donc de pardonner votre humble serviteur bientôt convertit en un criminel de la pire espèce._

Les épaules de Gabriel s'affaissèrent brutalement alors qu'il vaquait à une nouvelle occupation, celle-ci se trouvant être très excitante.

Gabriel sentit un fin filet de bave couler au coin de sa bouche tout en continuant d'admirer – ou plutôt de mâter – le sublime corps qui s'offrait à sa vue, partant des cheveux blonds pâles scintillants légèrement sous les rayons de soleil qui perçait par… et bien par l'énorme trou de caverne qu'était devenu sa porte d'entrée. Il descendit lentement vers sa nuque, ses larges épaules et son dos musclés, sans ressembler pour autant à un bodybuilding. Ses yeux continuèrent leur progression en passant par la fine taille du beau goss. Il continua sa petite balade un peu plus bas, en s'attardant longuement sur ses fesses pâles, bien fermes et rebondies.

Tout à coup, des flash et scènes capables de choquer le jeune publique déferla dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler cette déflagration.

Il se mit une gifle mentale magistrale avant de reprendre sa séance de matage.

Gabriel sursauta brusquement et sortit enfin de sa transe lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement plus aigu et plus fort venant de son ami, William. Il continuait de pleurer et s'était mis à crier de plus belle lorsque l'étranger l'avait tenu brutalement par le col blanc de sa chemise et relever sans aucune délicatesse.

- Gabriel ! cria-t-il dans une longue plainte. J'ai peur, je t'en supplie sauve-moi ! il a une tête de méchant pas beau !

Gabriel hésita un long moment avant de se décider, pesant le pour et le contre.

Pour commencer, William avait raison sur un point : cet homme avait une tête à se faire pisser dessus un gosse de trois ans. Mais il avait tout de même tord en traitant cet apollon de « pas beau ». Ensuite, Il avait de bonne raison de laisser cet étranger écarteler ce gamin. Son bourreau et en minuscule toute petite, microscopique partie, son ennemi.

Mais du même côté, William restait un petit gamin pourri gâté donc totalement sans défense malgré son allure qui le faisait paraitre extrêmement plus grand que son âge. Il était aussi quelque part son ami.

Gabriel soupira longuement et son corps s'affaissa de plus bel. Il restait un peu agacé mais se résigna à se lever enfin pour aider William, ce gros crétin qui venait de se fourrer dans un pétrin dont il ne pourrait y échapper tout seul.

Notre cher Gabriel se releva et épousseta d'un geste non chaland ses vêtements blancs, réajusta son bracelet égyptien en forme de long serpent d'or coulant de son épaule jusqu'à son avant-bras. La tête de la bête se dirigeait vers Draco, gueule béante. On pouvait admirer ses yeux sévères fixant un point inconnu. Ils étaient faits de jades. Il arrangea ses lunettes quelques peu de travers à l'aide de son indexe et se redressa souplement afin de faire face au dos de l'inconnu.

Le visage de Gabriel avait un peu changé. Il semblait plus sérieux que les dernières fois où nous avons parlé de lui. Un léger sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage et une étrange lueur traversa un petit instant ses émeraudes étincelantes.

Il voulait s'amuser.

Alors il s'avança et se tint face à l'homme, celui-ci posa ses yeux gris sur lui, les sourcils froncés mais le regard adouci, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu souhaiterais en faire un objet de torture, Amour ?

Gabriel fut surpris par la question du blond mais tourna la situation à son avantage.

- Pourquoi pas se ne serait pas une mauvaise idée Will ? toi qui aimerait passer tes journées en ma compagnie, ça te serait favorable de devenir mon esclave, non ? tu ne penses pas ?

Le garçon se figea en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche du brun. Il tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers Gabriel et fut d'autant plus choqué lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était vraiment sérieux.

Il secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Gabriel rit d'un petit air angélique et arrangea une petite mèche rebelle qui c'était évadée de sa natte. Il reposa de nouveau son regard sur William et reprit :

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heureux en ce moment. J'adore admirer les petits goss de ton genre pleurer à chaudes larmes comme tu le fais. Pourtant c'est étrange, j'ai toujours aimé les enfants !

Gabriel reprit un semblant de sérieux mais il était difficile pour lui de cacher combien il jubilait intérieurement face au regard désemparer que prenait soudain l'enfant. _Ma__is que__lle poule mouillée ce gamin__! _pensa Gabriel. _Mais c'est aussi pour __cela que je l'aime bien__._ Son visage se détendit et un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. William sembla surprit de cet étrange changement mais n'y fit aucune réflexion, attendant le verdict.

Gabriel balaya l'air de sa main et secoua la tête l'air déçu.

- Naan, ce n'est pas la peine, laisse-le partir. Il ne supportera même pas deux jours sous mon commandement.

Le bel Apollon en tenue d'Adam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il relâcha aussitôt William qui s'effondra mollement au sol en sanglotant de plus belle. Gabriel s'avança vers eux, affichant toujours sa plus belle gueule d'ange et d'une main, tira William par le col et le souleva de terre.

- Bouge de là. Tu gènes. Dit-il en gardant ses yeux encrés à ceux de Draco.

Il le relâcha et William se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce ses genoux tremblant ne le supportèrent pas bien longtemps et il s'effondra de nouveau, ses pupilles faisant de brusque aller et retour sur Gabriel et l'étranger qui ne se tenaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Gabriel affichait encore ce drôle de sourire d'apparence toute innocente mais pourtant, dissimulant une idée des plus diaboliques et mesquines.

Avant même que William n'imagine ce que pouvait bien mijoter le brun, celui-ci avait déjà balancé son point en pleine poitrine du blond qui, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cela, vacilla un bon moment avant de se retrouver le derrière au sol et le jeune homme brun dressé face à lui, le point toujours brandit. Une flamme machiavélique dansait ardemment dans ses yeux et le petit sourire qui trônait fièrement sur ses fines lèvres rouges disparut en un éclair.

Et tout fier de sa petite mise en scène il s'écria :

- ET TOI ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais AMOUR, est-ce que c'est bien clair pour ton cerveau, MICROBE ?!

Draco, stupéfait par ce que venait de lui dire son « Harry », ne sut quoi répondre, se demandant mais où il avait bien put atterrir encore. Le regard totalement perdu, il ne trouva que le nom de celui qu'il aimait, dansant devant ses yeux. Dans un souffle, il le prononça par mégarde et reçu pour seule récompense la plus grande collision entre sa tête et un objet – soit dit en passant être la fine jambe de Gabriel – qu'il n'ait jamais gagner depuis bien des années, même de la part de ses pires ennemis qui ne souhaitaient pourtant que sa mort. Pour preuve ! Son crâne alla s'échouer dans un bruit sourd sur le sol froid avant qu'il ne perde définitivement conscience. On se demanderait presque s'il n'avait plutôt perdu finalement la vit.

Mais pourtant, le voilà ainsi repartant pour un petit tour dans les méandres de l'inconscience en compagnie de… en fait de personne dommage pour notre cher bombe sexuelle – et fier de l'être.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a vraiment plu. si c'est le cas (ou pas) laisser une pitite review please!

Merci et à la prochaine!^^


End file.
